Movie Stars
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: This is for Akimi Romance Contest. A MichleiKouyakoKenyako fanfic.Part 2 up![revised] Last part! Who end up with Yolei? Warning a little swearing and squeeze of citrus. R&R NO FLAMES! Kenyako ending coming soon!
1. Movies Stars

Movie Stars  
By: E-chan

Author's Notes: I do not own Digimon Toei/Bandai/FoxKids do! So please do not sue. I just own the story that's it. Ok, this is the first time I did a michlei/kouyako/kenyako fanfic. If you don't like these couples please leave. I wanted to try something new. Also, please do not flame me. "Thank you!" And forgive me if you see any error in the fanfic. Grammar isn't one of my strong points.

Explains:

Yolei, Michael and Ken are all 17 years old. Michael, Yolei, and Ken are actors/actress making a movie.  
Izzy is 19 years old in the story and he is Yolei boyfriend. But love blooms between the to actor(s)/actress without them knowing it? Who's going to be with Yolei? Movie explains: Also in the movie that they're filming Yolei married to Ken. And Michael is the other guy in Yolei life. Who is she going to pick in the end?

This story is rated "PG."  
Genre-"Romance/Drama"

Now here is the story.

---

Movie Stars

It was a dark and cloudy day and a young lady drove into a parking lot in her Kawasaki motorcycle. She slowly takes off her helmet letting her beautiful lavender locks fall onto her shoulders. She shook her head and looks up showing her electrifying hazel eyes. Lifting one leg and getting off her motorcycle she slowly walks toward a young man with sandy blonde hair. The two embraced intimately. She absentmindedly ran her soft slender hand through his sandy blonde hair while looking into his wonderful sky blue eyes. She wrapped her hands around his strong manly neck. His grip tightens around her petite waist. It lightly started to sprinkle on the couple. Her face was buried into his neck. She smelled the light fragrance on him. It smelled like the summer breeze. Then she looks up into his eyes. She brushed her soft lips against his chin to his cheek. Then it started to rain a little harder then before. He smiled at the girl showing his cute little dimples. He bends downs and kissed her passionately. "All right people that's a wrap for tonight. Good job Yolei and Michael." The director shouted, "Let's get you two dried up and send home." The two teens walk off the set and grab a towel that was on their seats. "You guys did a great kissing scene." The director said. Yolei looked at the director and blushes bright pink. "Go home now and get some rest for tomorrow scenes." He orders them while laughing at the two teens.

"Well good night Yolei." Michael said to her, "I'll see you tomorrow and tell Izzy I said, "Hello!"" She smiled at him as he walked out of the studios. "I will! Good Night Michael." She shouted and walked out of the studios. -Beep- A black Mustang 98 SVT Cobra was sitting there waiting for her. "Hey Izzy!" she ran up to the car and greeted him. He smiled at her. Boy, was he a handsome guy. With bright red hair and devilish green eyes you ever laid on. Yolei got into the car. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Yolei! How was the rehearsal today? Izzy asked her. She blushed a little. It was a good thing it was dark that he couldn't see her blush.

"It was fun. I love acting." She replied. Izzy rum up his car and they drove away into the night. "Oh yeah, Michael said, "Hi."" She told Izzy. Izzy looked at her and grin.

---

Michael's House

"So how the movie shoot going son?" his father asked him. As Michael walk into the kitchen heading towards the refrigerator. He opens it up and found half-eaten Subway turkey sandwich.

"It was cool pops!" he reported to his father and took a big bit into the sandwich.

"See, I told you would like acting." His father said as he walked into the kitchen with a bathrobe on. Michael looked at his father with a grin as he stuffs his mouth with another bit of the turkey sandwich.

"I see you had another date with Charity Reyes." Michael said.

"What makes you say that son?" he asked.

"Because you have a big goofy grin when you're happy." Michael answered, "Let me guess pops she's in your bedroom right now." Michael laughed. His father spited out the water he was just drinking all over the counter table.

"Son!" he said shockingly.

"Man, don't worry about pops! Once and while you need to get laid." Michael joked. And once again his father choked.

"Davie honey! Come to bed!" a woman voice called his father. His father's face was scarlet with embarrassment. Michael couldn't help and laugh at his old man. "Hold up!" he shouted, "So how's Yolei?" Michael quickly stops laughing and looks into his father's eyes.

"Oh, she's doing fine. Why do you ask?" Michael asked his father.

"Because, you guys use to go out. Remember 5 years ago? When she came here with your beautiful friend Mimi." His dad told him.

"Yeah, I remember father. Jeez, we only dated a couple times." Michael said. "A couple times? Haha!" his father let out a heartily laugh, "I would say 6 months." He said. Michael glared at his father. He didn't like it when his father bought up the past. "Davie honey! Where are you? Am getting bored up here!" the lady called.

"Go now pops! Can't keep a lady waiting." Michael said leaving the kitchen. And Michael's dad left the kitchen in a confused state. Wondering what he said wrong. Yeah, we use to go out pops, but that's the past. She goes out with Izzy now. He thought.

_--Flashback--_

5 years ago…

A young girl waits under a willow tree in a beautiful lavender summer dress and white sandals. She sits patiently for a young boy with sandy blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky to show up. All of the sudden she felt soft hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered into her ears. His breath tickled her neck. She shivered at his touch. "Michael!" she said happily as he slowly takes off his hands her eyes. She smiled with joy. How handsome he was dressed in khaki shorts and a red baseball jersey with matching sneakers. "You look so pretty Yolei." Michael commented her. She blushed slightly. He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Thank you!" she said shyly.

"I got a present for you." He told her.

"What is it?" she said excitedly.

"It's a surprise." He said, "Close your eyes." He ordered her. "And no peeking." Yolei did what she was told. Then suddenly Michael poured a bucket full of wildflowers petals over her. "Open your eyes now!" As she did Yolei was overjoyed. The petals scattered every where. It was exquisite.

"Michael!" she cried. Tears of joy spilled out. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the lips with passion. "I loved it."

_--End of Flashback--_

_Michael sighed at his last memory with Yolei when they were together happy. Michael, don't tell me you still have feeling for her after 5 years had pass. She has a boyfriend now. He shook his head. He was arguing with himself again about Yolei. Dammit Yolei why do you always do this to me! He threw himself at his bed kicking off his shoes and turning off his light. He stared into space mindlessly. Yolei…he thought before drifting off to sleep._

_---_

Yolei's House

"Mama, am home!" Yolei yelled.

"Hi honey, how was the shoot?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"It was fine. We just finish the kissing scene." Yolei replied flopping herself onto the sofa.

"Oh really!" perky voices said. Yolei groaned. Just great why does my sisters have to be awake? She whined to herself. "Yolei and Michael sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." her sisters teased her.

"Mary! Christine!" Yolei said angrily as her sisters came in with their lips pouted.

"OH Michael, I miss you!" Mary sighing and landing in Christine's arms. The two girls were laughing their heads off now. Yolei was glad her brother wasn't wake right now or he would give her the 3-degree. Asking about Michael etc. She thought.

"Mary! Christine would you stop screaming!" Yolei 's fears came true. Her brother was now awake. All she wanted to do was scream. Yolei buried her face into the sofa's pillow.

"Sorry Justin, we couldn't help it. We had to tease Yolei about Michael." Justin darted his eyes to his younger sister. Why me? She thought to herself. And walk towards to her. "Michael?" he said as he sat right next to her on the sofa. "The same Michael from 5 years ago?" he questioned. Yolei was scared as a mouse. She didn't know what to do or say. "Are you going to answer my question Yolei?" he asked his sister.

"Ah! Why me?" Yolei screamed. Justin, Mary and Christine were surprised at her sudden out burst. "Why can't you guys leave me alone with out teasing me and giving me the 3-degree?" she cried into the pillow now.

"Justin, Mary, and Christine I want you to apologize to your sister now." Their mother told them as she was watching the whole thing.

"Sorry Yolei, we didn't mean too." They apologized to her. Yolei heard footsteps. Her siblings were retreating to their rooms. Yolei looked up from the sofa's pillow.

"Yolei, I'm sorry." Justin said it startled her. She thought her brother had left. Yolei wipe her tears of her face. She looked at her brother. He looked so sincere. "You know am just worried about you. I care about you to much." He explained to his sister.

"Thank you, Justin." She said. He gave her a heart-warming hug.

"Your welcome." He said to her. "Good-night baby sister."

"Good night Justin." She answered and left to her own room. She flips on her lights. Oh what am I'm I going to do? Yolei open her drawers and grab out some pajamas. She took off her clothes and threw it into the dirty hamper. Quickly changing into her pajamas; she turn off the lights and lying down on her bed. She looked at her ceiling watching her glow-in-the-dark stars glow. She sighed. She remembers the day her and her family moved to California.

___--Flashback--_

___3 years ago…_

___"Yolei isn't that great!" her sister said excitedly. Yeah, Mary it's wonderful. She thought. She didn't wanna leave Izzy. Just two months ago the two just got together and now she had to move to California. She wasn't happy. She watches her sister Mary scatter around her room looking for her favorite pair of shoes._

___"Yolei have you seen my red T-shirt?" Christine asked Yolei as she came into Mary's room. Yolei didn't respond she was deep in her thoughts. "Yolei!" Christine shouted._

___"Huh, what? Did some call me?" Yolei came out of her daze._

___"What's wrong with you baby sister?" Mary asked her. Yolei looked at Mary._

___"What are you talking about?" Yolei questioned. Christine just shook her head and sat next to Yolei._

___"Something wrong, you can tell us." Christine said. Yolei smiled at her to older sisters._

___"I don't want leave Odaiba." She admitted. "I don't wanna leave Izzy." She was crying now. Christine wrapped her arms around her little sister. Yolei welcome the shoulder._

___"Yolei it's ok." Mary said softly. "I know how you feel. I don't want leave Scott, but what choice do I have. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Mary told Yolei._

___"Plenty!" Yolei huff. "I don't care! I want to stay here with Izzy!" she cried._

___Next month…_

___The Inoue family had move to California. They moved to LA where all the stars lived. Los Angeles was a city that never sleeps always on the move with excitement. Yolei enter her room. She was tired from school and everything else. She had move away from a home that she knew all her life to a place that was nothing compared to Odaiba. How she missed Izzy, but Izzy told her that he was going abroad. He was planning to go to school at Long Beach. He said, there was a good school called, "Calpoly." (For short) It was a computer college for future computer engineers. She was glad that Izzy was coming to America for college in 2 years. She couldn't wait to see him again and to be together again. But he also suggested they should break up because long distance relationships were difficult. At first she didn't like the idea. But Izzy convinced her it was the right thing to do. So they did. But the two remain good friends until he arrived at California._

___Two years had pass…_

___"Yolei!" Izzy yelled out. He watched the young teen running towards with pure joy. She hugged him tightly and he returns the embrace with equal passion._

___"Izzy, how I missed you so much!" she cried with happiness. "Guess who moved to California just last month?" she asked her boyfriend._

___"Who?" He asked curiously didn't know who can it be? It couldn't be Mimi because she was back Odaiba now happily together with the 'oh so famous' Matt Ishida._

___"Michael!" she said happily. Michael, Yolei's ex-boyfriend Michael with the movie stars dad. He thought to himself._

___"Michael here?" Izzy asked a little worry because he knew that Michael and Yolei use to go out together._

___"No, he's at rehearsal right now. You won't see him until later on today." Yolei explained._

___"Oh," he said, "You guys hang out a lot huh?" he asked her. Yolei looked at Izzy. Then she understood where he was going with this._

___"No Izzy, it's not what you think. Michael and me are just good friends. I told him I have a boyfriend. I told him it was you, Izzy." She smiled. Izzy sighed out of relief._

___"Good…" he hugged her even tighter not wanted to lose her to Michael._

___"He move here because Hollywood offer him a roll in up coming movie. And I audition for the leading female in the movie. I got it too! Can you believe that." She said excitedly. Izzy felt uncomfortable now. She got out of Izzy embraced and adjusted her glasses._

_-__End of Flashbacks-_

Izzy…what am I going to do? I think I still have feelings for Michael. She sobbed. The movie thing and Izzy was stressing her out. She loved Izzy, but could it only be she loved him as a friend and nothing more. She kept on thing about the kiss. The kiss that Michael and her just displayed at the filming. It gives her the sparks that she was missing; when she was with Izzy. What am I going to do? She thought before drifting off to sleep.

_---_

The next day…

"Ok people! Let's get this movie on the road here." The director said, "Ready, ACTION!"

He ended the kiss and looked into her soft electrifying hazel eyes. The stood in the rain like nothing matter, but them. He murmured some words into her ears. She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Tony," She uttered.

"Dolly!" shouted a man as he came walking towards the two. He was dressed in a black trench coat with a navy blue shirt and black pants. He moved his indigo bangs out of his face. She backs away from the other man.

"No Ralf, please don't hurt Tony. I love him!" she cried. The man glared at the other man then at Dolly. His violet eyes shined with hatred.

"Dolly!" he shouted again. She looked at Tony and told him she was sorry with her eyes. She ran towards the other man. He grabs on to her tightly. He put his arm around her. He scent was fresh as the April showers. She sniffed. "Tony, you better stay away from my wife." He warned him. Dolly grasped.

"Ralf," she whispered. She buried her face in his trench coat.

"Dolly go to the motorcycle now!" he demanded her.

"No!" she answered back. He looked at her. And give her looked give shivers down her back. She knew she had to retreat. She couldn't do anything, but listen to her husband.

"If I see one more time with my wife I will kill you! You hear that Tony I will kill you!" he threaten him. And walked towards the bike where Dolly waited patiently for her husband. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rum up the motor and they were off.

"CUT! THAT WAS GOOD YOU GUYS!" the director told them. Michael when to talk to the director while the rested headed to the dressing room.

"Yolei, did I grab to hard?" Ken asked in concern. She smiled at him. He was a handsome boy. She felt something towards him. It was indescribable to explain the vibe she gets from him. He started to massage the wrist he grabbed onto earlier. She purred.

"That feels good Ken." She told him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said.

"Hey Yolei!" Michael called.

"Uh huh," she stuttered as Ken started to work on her shoulders.

"Yolei," Izzy spoken as he came in the dressing room.

---

To be continued…

Author's Rambles: This is for Akimi Romance Contest. I hope you like it so far. When I started the fanfic it was just original a kouyako fanfic, but it turn out to be a Michlei/Kouyako/Kenyako…LoL. Interesting ne? I forgot what was Michael's dad name and I didn't know what's Yolei siblings names were too so I made it up. Tell me what you guys think…and what couple should I end it with I Need Comments and Reviews to continue this fanfic. THANK YOU!


	2. Promise

Movie Stars

By: E-chan

Author's Notes: I do not own Digimon Toei/Bandai/Fox Kids do! So please do not sue. I just own the story that's it.

Ok, this is the first time I did a michlei/kouyako/kenyako fanfic. If you don't like these couples please leave. I wanted to try something new. Also, please do not flame me. "Thank you!"

And forgive me if you see any error in the fanfic. Grammar isn't one of my strong points.

Explanation:

Yolei, Michael and Ken are all 17 years old. Michael, Yolei, and Ken are actors/actress making a movie. Izzy is 19 years old in the story and he is Yolei boyfriend. But love blooms between the two actor(s)/actress without them knowing it? Who's going to be with Yolei?

Ok this is part 2 of Movie Stars. This part contains a squeeze of lime. Meaning a little of citrus or whatever you call it. There's one part were Michael is drinking beer, but it's really apple juice. LoL! He's not old enough to handle alcohol. Also there's a little swearing in here. Who's Yolei going to pick in the end?

This story is rated "PG." Genre-"Romance/Drama"

Now here is the story.

---

_Previously:_

_"Yolei, did I grab too hard?" Ken asked in concern. She smiled at him. He was a handsome boy. She felt something towards him. It was indescribable to explain the vibe she gets from him. He started to massage the wrist he grabbed onto earlier. She purred. _

_"That feels good Ken." She told him. "Thanks." _

_"You're welcome," he said. _

_"Hey Yolei," Michael called. _

_"Uh huh…" she stuttered as Ken started to work on her shoulders. _

_"Yolei," Izzy spoke as he came in the dressing room. _

---

Movie Stars

Izzy looked at the young man who was touching her. "Yolei," Izzy said loudly. Ken drops his hands and back away from Yolei.

"Izzy!" she said surprisingly. "Hi what are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit you." He replied. Ken started to fiddle with hands feeling apprehensive and he didn't want to here right now. Izzy looked at Yolei then Ken.

"I think I should leave," Ken stuttered.

"No!" Yolei said.

"Yes!" Izzy retorted. Ken started to walk out of the dressing room, but Yolei grab on to his arm.

"You're staying right here. I have no idea why Izzy so jealous of you. You were just giving me a massage." She explained. Ken looked at Yolei then Izzy. "Izzy, Ken my friend he can stay here." She protested.

"No, its ok Yolei, I think you and your boyfriend need to talk." Ken replied.

"Izzy, did you find Yolei?" Michael came into the dressing room. "Oh!" he gasped. Izzy looked at Michael then Yolei and stormed out of the dressing room.

"Izzy," Yolei called, but he was long gone. Oh god he's mad at me. She sighed to herself. She let go of Ken's arm. He started to rubs his arm. Yolei started to sob.

"Yolei…" Ken said softly. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She cried. "It's ok Yolei. You two will work things out." He said soothingly.

"Did I miss something here?" Michael asked. Ken looked at Michael with his sad violet eyes.

"Long story Michael, I'll tell you later man," he replied.

"Michael! Ken! Yolei! Get back on the set now." The assistant shouted. Yolei looked up at Ken tears were running down her face. Ken wiped it away with his left hand and then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Yolei. Please stop crying. Everything will be ok." He reassured her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Ken," she thanked him. Then all three teen walked out of the dressing room. Yolei hold onto Ken's arm protectively as they walk to the set. Michael looked at Ken with jealousy wishing that it were he instead of Ken.

---

"Ok let's take it from the top. Ready ACTION!" the director shouted.

Tony looked at the couple disappearing into the dark. He sighed to himself. Dolly I can't stop seeing you and thinking about you. He thought to himself. You're everything to me even though you belong to someone else. I wished you waited for me while I was over sea. But no, you didn't you got married to Ralf. I knew, I shouldn't accept the job, but you told me, the chances to get an opportunity like this to go abroad to Asia. You said you would take it if I were you. I listened to you. And now look you're in someone else arms then mines. This feeling in my heart aches for you. Tears started to run down the young man face. They were tears of sadness. Dolly, come back to me. He sighed once more then started to walk down the street.

---

"How dare you sneak off into the night to that man's arms?" Ralf shouted at Dolly. "You married me. Not him!" Tears streaked down her beautiful cream peach face. Her mascara was all mess up from crying. "I love you and this how you treat me." He claimed.

"Ralf," she sobbed.

"I give you everything you wanted. A home, all the clothes you want, jewelry, cars, and motorcycles. For god sake Dolly we have children together." He started to cried. He buried his face in his hands feeling ashamed. Then a little boy came into the kitchen. He looked at his parents who were sitting at the kitchen table. And he wondered why they were crying.

"Mama!" he said. It startled the two. She looked at her son. His bright violet eyes looked into her hazel eyes. "What's wrong mama. Why are you two crying?" he asked curiously. She ran her slender hand into his spiky lavender hair.

"Aki," she said softly. He looked at her with so much sincerity and love. "It's nothing Aki. Now go back to bed with you sister Miki," She instructed.

"Ok," he said then looked at his father. "Good night mama and papa." He told them before leaving the kitchen. She looked at her husband who was hurt deeply by her actions. She had no idea what to say. There was silence between them.

"Why did you marry me when you're in love with another?" he asked her breaking the silence. He looked at her. "Was it loneliness?" She didn't know how to answer this question. He just asked so abruptly. "When we were together you were happy right? Or was that all a lie?" he questioned her.

"Ralf, I don't know," she said quietly. He heard him sighed.

"That's not answer Dolly." He said sadly. He got up from the kitchen table and left her. She heard a door shut. She sighed with pain and sadness. She damaged the man that loved her so much by cheating on him. What was she going to do? She did love Ralf. Ralf made her forget about Tony, but when Tony came back in her life. It was like getting her first love back. She felt so confused. --Ting-- She heard something. She got up from the kitchen table and walk towards the kitchen window. She saw a shadow down below. But she could tell it was Tony. Oh no! She thought.

"Tony," she whispered. She looked at him with a frown.

"Mama?" a girl voice called out. The girl started to tug on her leg. "Mama?" she called again. Dolly stops looking out of the window and looked at the girl. She looked like her dad so much.

"Miki, what are you doing awake?" she asked her daughter.

"I had a bad dream Mama." Her daughter told her. Dolly picks up her daughter. She kissed her on the forehead and looked at the window one more time before leaving the kitchen and turning the lights off. "It's ok Miki."

---

Tony saw Dolly picked up her daughter. He sighed. She had kids with this guy. His chances having Dolly back in his life was slim. He walked away from her home and headed to the city. After a 45 minute walk he reaches his destination. He looked up at the bright lights flashing. It read. 'Kitty Kiss Me.' He opened that door. The place was lit up in bright lights, people sitting at the bar with lit cigarettes and a bottle of beer in their hands. He saw people sitting in front of the catwalk waiting for the girls to appear. He sat himself at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked him. Tony looked at the bartender.

"A bottle of beer," he answered.

"Coming up, it looks like you had a hard night aye man," the bartender, said to him as the bartender handed him the drink.

"You can say that," he replied and drinking his drink in three gulps.

"Hey Papi? You want some company?" a lady asked him. He looked up from his empty bottle and was now looking into jaded green eyes. "You look like you need some company sweetie." She said seductively. He grunted. He looked at the lady. It was unusual to see a Chinese lady with nature jade green eyes. She was beautiful little thing. She sat right next to him. "Jack, give me a two beers." She told the bartender.

"Alright Jade, coming up," he responded. The bartender handed her two bottles of beer. And she handed one of the beers to Tony. He looked at her. She just crossed her leg showing some skin. Tony put the bottled against his lips and took a gulp.

"What's your name hun?" she asked him sexily.

"Tony." He replied with no emotion.

"Hmmm….Tony." she called. He took a couple gulps from his bottle. She smiled seductively at him. "Come hun." She said and grabbed his wrist. He let her drag him out of the bar.

"Ok…That was good! CUT!" the director, shouted. "Take a break before the next scene."

"How was the apple juice?" Ken asked Michael as he came onto Michael set. Michael couldn't help, but laugh at the joke. Ken looked at the Chinese girl and she winks at him. Ken blushed. Michael laughed even more once he saw Ken facial expression.

"It's great!" Michael replied. "Hot isn't she? You want some apple juice?" he asked Ken.

"Sure." Ken responded. Yolei went behind the bar to get Ken's drink.

"Are you talking about the apple juice or the girl?" Michael joked. Ken blushed even more. "Hey Yolei bring some apple juice here." Michael told her.

"Hey what do I look like? Your maid!" Yolei snapped at Michael. Apparently she still wasn't in the mood. She was still sad about her and Izzy.

"Never mind Yolei, I'll get it myself." Ken said and when behind the bar and go himself some apple juice. He heard her sighed. "Yolei, are you ok?"

"Just wonderful," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever you say," Ken replied back.

"I was just joking Yolei," Michael told her.

"Ha ha!" she pretended to laugh. "Shut up Michael. I'm not in the mood for your pranks," she growled at him.

"Ok! Man!" he retorted. He began to throw his hands up in defeat. "You, win ok." Yolei glare at Michael with frustration.

"Ugh! I had enough of you! Come here so I can kick your ass!" she shouted. Ken wrapped his arms around Yolei restraining her from getting to Michael. "Ken, let me go! Let me have him!" she screamed while struggling out of Ken's grip.

"No, you're mad right now. And getting revenge on Michael won't do any good for you." Ken explained to her. Yolei groaned. She knew that Ken was right. If she beat Michael to a pulp what good would it do for her? Expect release some stress she was building up. Ken was right; she needed to talk things out with Izzy. Ok, I'm going to talk to Izzy when I get home and explained what was really going on earlier. She thought to herself. Ken released her. She straightens her shirt.

"I'm sorry Michael," she apologized.

"It's alright Yolei," he responded.

"Break time over! Get on the set!" Shouted the assistant. Yolei and Ken walk onto their set.

---

Dolly entered the bedroom that her and her husband shared after putting Miki back to bed. She looked at the man who lay half-naked on their bed. His beautiful violet eyes were closed; he was asleep already. But his handsome face had a frown. Guilt was getting to her. Opening her drawer she found a picture of her and Tony together. She slowly picked it up; tears slowly run down her face. Tears hit the photo. She tore the photo in half then crumbled it up, pain in her heart. She sank down to the wooden floor. :Thud: She started to cry even more. Ralf woke up from the noise. He just saw the lamp on and heard soft sobs. He rolled over to his wife's side of the bed. It was Dolly she was crying. She heard some movements then she saw those violet eyes looking at her. She felt so ashamed. So she turns her head in disgust. Then rough, but soft hands were touching her delicate face. Ralf force his wife to look at him. Tears stained her angelic face.

"Ralf…" she whispered. He pressed his index finger against her lips and with his free hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the bed. She lay right next to Ralf. He wrapped his arms around her petite body protectively. She felt so safe in his arms. Why was she cheating on such a good man like this? Was it just the thrill of him not knowing? She thought.

"Don't cry anymore." He told her. He wiped her tears. His hands feel so soft. She touched his face, feeling the soft and rough texture under her palms. How handsome he is? She was on top of him now, gazing at his beautiful chest. She ran her fingers across his 6-pack. Then she started to kiss his chest, next they knew they were under the cover making love to each other.

---

"Wow…" Dolly sighed. Her arms were wrapped around Ralf's chest. Her head rested against his left arm while his other arm wrapped around her waist. He fingers playful played with her lavender locks. "That was amazing…" She caressed his chest and arms. "I still love you Ralf and I mean it." She told him. She realized that she truly loved him and not Tony.

"You're beautiful…" Ralf claimed. He kissed her passionately.

"CUT! GOOD! Let's call it a night you guys." The director shouted. Ken got out of the covers and walk off the set. Ken didn't even bother to look at Yolei because he felt embarrassment. The way of Yolei's soft body felt against his was driving him insane. Yolei was still under covers. She never felt so exposed when she saw Ken lying under her. She never felt so turn on. Yolei shivered at the thought. She touched her lips, the lips that Ken kissed so passionately just earlier. His lips felt so soft against her lips. And it tasted like wild cherries. Yolei stopping thinking about Ken, she told herself. He's a friend nothing more. You have a boyfriend. Just keep telling yourself like that. She thought to herself. Why does she always seem to get herself in these situations? Yolei slowly got out of the cover with her strapless bra and panties. Her assistant handed her a robe.

"Thank you!" she told her. The assistant nodded her head and Yolei headed to the dressing room. She took out her cell phone that Izzy had given to her. She started to dial his number. It ringed a couple times until someone pick it up.

"Hello?" She recognized his voice.

"Izzy…" Yolei said. "Don't hang up on me…please…"

"Why shouldn't I Yolei?" he asked her.

"Please Izzy; just listen to what I got to say." She started. "Izzy, I love you!" She looked at her boyfriend intensely. "Ken and I just friends nothing more." Izzy listened to her explanation.

"Izzy, I need your help with this wire here." A girl voice shouted.

"You have a girl at your apartment!" Yolei shouted into the phone. "Here I am pouring out my heart to you. Telling you how much you mean to me. And you have a girl over there! How dare you!" She started to cry. She just realized that she was in love Izzy and only Izzy.

"Yolei it's not what you think. Please…" Izzy said, but Yolei hung up the phone. "Shit!" Izzy cursed. She hung up on me.

"Izzy, the wire is stuck." The girl called again. Izzy walked into the living room.

"Maya…I'll be right back I got to do something." He said to her. Man, Yolei you're over reacting. I was working on a science project with Maya. He thought to himself. Maya looked at Izzy.

"Sure go ahead…tell Yolei I said Hi." She told him.

"How did you know I was going to see Yolei?" Izzy asked her.

"Eyes never lie." She replied. Izzy smiled at Maya and thanked her for being so compassionate. Izzy walked out of the door to his apartment.

---

"Where's Yolei? We have to shoot this scene." Michael said. Yolei walk onto the set quietly. "Oh there you are." She didn't respond. She was so mad at Izzy. Yeah, everything will work out huh? Izzy was pissed off and invited a girl over his apartment to get back at me. She thought angrily at me. "Yolei!" She snapped the back to reality.

"What?" she shouted.

"Sorry…jeez…" Michael said. "I see you're not happy."

"Duh…." She said sarcastically.

"Why?" Ken entered the conversation.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why?" Yolei started. "Izzy has a girl over at his apartment. And knows what there doing now. Uh you told me everything would work out Ken! It's all a lie!" She started to cry. "I love him you know that! I was pouring my heart out to him over the phone and he had a girl over. "Ken looked at her." It hurts…"

"I know love can be that way." Ken said soothingly. Ken voice was calm and understanding. Michael's facial expression was blank. How could Izzy do that to her? I'll get him for breaking Yolei's heart. He thought to himself.

"I hate this feeling…it hurts so much." Yolei sniffed.

"Yolei!" A familiar voice rang through the studio. Yolei turn around to see Izzy huffing and puffing.

"I try to stop him." The assistant said.

"Why!" Michael shouted charging towards Izzy. "You broke Yolei's heart!" He threw a punch at Izzy. --POW-- Michael fist made contact with Izzy's cheek leaving a bright red mark on his face. Izzy stumble back a little and glared at Michael.

"What the hell you do that for?" Izzy shouted. Izzy tackled Michael to the ground and started to punch him at the face. "You're just jealous of Yolei and me, just because I'm her boyfriend and your not!"

"Izzy stop!" Yolei cried hoping it will stop him. Ken was trying to pull Izzy off Michael.

"Izzy stop it this insane!" Ken shouted. Izzy couldn't stop he was so mad at Michael. Michael started to bleed and that's when Izzy notice. Oh my god! I lost control! He thought. He slowly got off Michael. He looked at Michael. He was unconscious and had a swollen right eye and his lips were bleeding. Yolei ran to Izzy and hugged him tightly.

"Izzy…" she cried.

"I just came here to apologized to you and give you this." He explained and took out a black velvet box. Yolei gasped. Izzy open the box. It was a beautiful sterling silver engraved ring. Yolei was speechless. She picks up the ring and it said, "_I love thee…_" She started to cry even more. "It's a promise ring…a promise that I will love you forever…" Izzy told her. She looked into his devilish green eyes and smiled. Izzy pressed his lips against Yolei soft lips.

"I love you too Izzy. I love you forever!" She admitted to him. Izzy put the promise ring on Yolei's ring finger (right hand). And the two lovebirds walked out of the studios happily. Ken watched the two. He was happy that Yolei was truly happy now. Even though I was in love with you…Ken thought to himself.

"Love does strange things to us…."

Fin

---

Author's Rambles: Ahem…I know you guys were expecting a Kenyako ending. But I saw that a Kouyako ending was perfect for this fanfic. I know Kenyako would be another perfect ending. So don't worry I just make a Kenyako ending for you Kenyako fanfic fanatics. I hope you guys like it as much as I like typing it up.


End file.
